


HISTORY

by Lee_Onew



Series: EXO [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, also random korean and chinese idols, includes random kpop groups
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Onew/pseuds/Lee_Onew
Summary: When the skies and the grounds were one of legends,through their twelve forces, nurtured the tree of life. 
An eye of red force created the evil which covered the heart of the tree of life and the heart slowly grew dry. To attempt to keep alive the heart of the tree of life the legends hereby divided the tree in half and hid each side, hence time is overturned and space turns obscure. 
The twelve forces divided into two and created two suns that look alike into two worlds that seem alike. The legends traveled apart. The legends shall now see the same sky but must stand on different grounds. They shall stand on the same ground but shall see different skies. 
The day the grounds be kept a single file before one sky in two worlds that seem alike, the legends will meet, greet each other. The day the red forces purify and the twelve forces will reunite into one perfect root… a new world shall open up





	1. The Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of work that I have posted on this website.  
> I hope that I can improve my writing and make this better as I continue.

?> Foreword 1 The Guardians 2 Legends 3 Legends pt2 4 Crash Land 5 Mission 

 

“Quickly,” hissed Jinki, already holding Yifan. The baby sensing his carer’s fear had quieted down, no longer wailing like he had when he was accidentally awakened. 

“We’re trying,” Jonghyun hissed back, all the other babies except Yifan were asleep and he had no intention of waking them. Cradling Chanyeol, he got into his position in the circle, where everyone else was already waiting. Key, rolled his eyes at his partner's behaviour before muttering the incantation, in a flash they had all disappeared. 

 

A few moments after they had teleported to a safer location, the door to the home was burst open. In strolled the general of the Red Force, a violent fire tribe, that were trying to take over EXOplanet. “Where are they?” He spat out to his soldiers before ordering for them to look around. 

His soldiers came back with nothing, “Sir, maybe they’ve already left.” The general sent the soldier a glare that could rival death’s. He let out a sigh, before stomping out to contact the higher ups. 

 

Meanwhile, the Guardians had just arrived at their safe location. It was a green and blue planet that used to house the Magnificent Beasts - the dinosaurs, before they were killed off. “They will be safe here.” Sungyeol breathed, gently rocking Jongdae. Jongdae is a light sleeper and thus wakes up really easily. Minseok, sensing his friends despair, started squirming in Minho’s arms. Whilst, said man looked at the baby with panic drawn out all over his face. Taemin, smiled at Minho and started cooing at the baby Minseok. 

Jinki looked at them and sighed.

“We can’t keep them together,” they all looked at him. “They’ll find them - they’re power will attract them.” The rest nodded at his explanation. 

“We should keep some of them together, though.” Key spoke up. 

“It’ll make sure they’re protected and have someone to turn to,” Jonghyun spoke agreeing with Key. Jinki looked perplexed and like he was going to argue back but one look from Sungjong had him agreeing. 

“Fine, but who’s staying with the other?” Jinki questioned. 

 

“I have it all planned out,” Sungjong spoke up for the first time, causing everyone to look at him. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo will stay together.” Hearing Kyungsoo’s name Baekhyun perked up and started cooing at his carer, however it was the complete opposite for the other boy, who started shrieking loudly with Aaron trying to calm him down. After a while, Kyungsoo did stop and Aaron sighed in relief. 

“Well if that’s the case, Lulu and Minseok can stay together,” Ren said, everyone agreed since they were the closest. 

“Jongdae and Tao can stay together,” Sungjong started again, “ Yifan and Yixing, Junmyeon and Jongin and finally Chanyeol and Sehun.” No one disagreed with him as they were too afraid to. Sungjong looked around and nodded at all of them. “Now that’s all sorted, should we go do it before they find us?” 

They all teleported out of the valley in pairs, determined to find the perfect family for their boys. 

 

On EXOplanet, the General had just returned from talking to the higher ups. “The boss says just get to the Tree of Life as the Guardians have left the planet.” The soldiers gave their sign of understanding before leaving the house and heading towards the Tree of Life. However, when they reached it, they could only see its silhouette. The Tree of Life had fully disappeared by the time they had all snapped from the stupor. The general sighed again. “Sir,” holding up his communicator, “the Tree disappeared. Yes, sir I am pretty sure that’s what happened, I saw it with my own two eyes. Yes sir.” He turned around and started walking back, making a vague motion with his hand to follow. The soldiers obeyed. 

 

***

 

“Well that’s sorted,” Jonghyun announced as he lit up the cave the Guardians were currently residing in. 

“You said it.” Key snorted, “but I am pretty sure we found decent families for our children.” He huddled into Jonghyun’s side before sighing, “I hope they do turn out to be good role models though.” They made a weird pair, Jonghyun and Key. Since they were the complete opposite of each other but somehow they made it work. 

“They will,” Sunggyu answered simply, before warming his hands by the fire. 

“Don’t tell me,” Sungyeol answered, “you used your time powers again?” He asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Well what did you expect?” Myungsoo asked, leaning against Sungyeol’s tall frame. Woohyun, who had been slowing down the wind blowing through the cave entrance, elbowed Sunggyu, who had been falling asleep. 

“Guys, I have something important to say.” Everyone looked at Sunggyu in curiosity, “when we were looking for homes for the babies, I felt something. I think the Tree might be on Earth.” 

“Seriously,” Sungyeol breathed.

“He is, I felt it too, actually I can feel it now too.” Woohyun answered. 

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go looking for it,” Jinki stood up, startling the others. Sungjong held onto Jinki’s hand.

“I don’t think we should jagiya, it’s getting dark,” Sungjong said. 

“No, I think we should, it’ll protect us and we’ll have to recharge, anyways.” Minho added. With this, they all left the cave, using Sungjong’s light and Sunggyu's fire to guide the way.

Eventually, they found it in the middle of the valley, they had been in that very morning. 

“Yeobo, wake up.” Jonghyun shook Key, who had fallen asleep standing up. “We found it, let’s go.” When they all started walking towards it, with Jonghyun dragging a half asleep Key, they felt something pass through them. “What was that?” Jonghyun questioned, alert. 

“A forcefield, it’ll keep us out of sight and safe, I think.” Taemin answered. 

“WOW,” Woohyun breathed taking in the sight behind them, “guys I think found where we could camp out. They all turned around and gasped at what they saw. A temple/castle like building loomed in front of them. 

“Are you sure it will keep us safe?” Sungjong asked skeptically. 

Jinki grabbed his hand, “Yes I’m sure.” 

 

“Hey, you idiots come up here!” Woohyun was waving from a window inside the house. 

“How, in the name of God, did you get up there so fast?” Sunggyu called from below,

“Huh?” Woohyun shouted, not being able to hear his other properly.

“How did you get up there so fast?” Sunggyu repeated,

“Oh! Wind!” Woohyun replied, from above before disappearing into the house again, “now come inside, I’ll meet you downstairs!” 

 

All the remaining Guardians came inside to see the house. When they walked in through the doors they gaped. The whole ground floor was a training area covered in mats and weapons. One area was dedicated to one on one combat. Another was dedicated to all sorts and forms of fighting styles and so on. As they were busy gaping, they didn’t notice Woohyun creeping up behind them. “What are you guys doing here?” he questioned making the others jump slightly.

“We were looking for you,” Myungsoo replied, Woohyun looked at them in confusion, 

“Then what are you doing here?” He questioned.

“What do you mean?” Sunggyu furrowed his eyebrows, trying to understand the young man in front of him. 

Woohyun rolled his eyes, “this is the training building!” He answered already annoyed, “the building that has the bedrooms and kitchens and stuff is over there.” He pointed to a bigger building, that was almost hidden behind the training area.

Sungyeol huffed, “how were we supposed to know? There a bunch of buildings and stuff here.” 

“How do you know this anyways,” Jinki asked, Woohyun, “we literally just arrived.” 

“Ah! Hyung you can be so stupid sometimes,” Woohyun replied, “obviously I asked the wind to check it out for me!” Woohyun then skipped off, grabbed Sunggyu and dragged him off, to show him where they would be living. 

“Come Jagi, we should follow him,” Taemin was now dragging Minho towards the looming house, if it could even be called that, that Woohyun and Sunggyu where currently headed towards.


	2. Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the first chapter and this one a decade and more has passed

“Luhan!”, Minseok shouted out after his brother, “where are we going?” The Korean was baffled to how the Chinese boy could have so much energy.

 “We’re going to see our friends, remember!” Luhan screamed back with just as much intensity as Minseok, except Luhan’s was higher in pitch and made Minseok wish he couldn’t hear. After thinking that Minseok, would immediately scold himself, he ought to be grateful to be born a healthy, young man.

 “You’re too slow!” Luhan yelled from the front, “Mind hurrying up!”

 Soon they had arrived at the designated area, but none of their friends were there yet.

 “Luhan,” Minseok sighed, “what is the allocated time for the meet up?” Whilst checking his phone.

 “Erm, four, well I think it’s four.” Luhan checked the text they were sent earlier today, “Yeah it’s 4,” he replied looking at Minseok for the other boys input.

“Luhan,” Minseok sighed again, “It’s currently 3.”

 “Oh,” Luhan instantly brightened up, “we can go to the new cafe, it’s really immediate!”

 Minseok sighed as he was pulled along by his older sibling, until he realised something.

 “Luhan.” His brother turned around and stared at him.

 “Yeah.”

 “You said it wrong.” Luhan made a confused face, whilst mumbling the sentence he had just said, “No, Lu-Ge what I mean is that you used the wrong word, instead of ‘immediate’ it should be ‘recent’. You used the word in the wrong context.” He explained watching the Chinese boy take in everything he explained. Luhan smiled.

 “Thanks for telling me Minnie!” Luhan then continued to drag the younger boy away.

 

There family was a really weird one. They had Korean parents and one Chinese child and one Korean child. Their parents loved either way, nothing else mattered, their sexuality didn’t, their nationality didn’t and neither did the fact that they were adopted. However, to other people it mattered. They wondered how the family communicated on a constant basis, how they tolerated having a homosexual in the house and no one even knew what polysexuality was. However, that was all irrelevant because their parents loved them and were there for them. He was proud to be part of the Chong family. Even if his last name really is Kim.

 

Minseok was brought out of his mind wondering, when Luhan tugged on his arm excitedly.

 

“Wǒmen zài zhè'er!” Luhan called out and Minseok just smiled at his brother's enthusiasm.

 

  ***

 Two other boys, who’re a year younger than Luhan and Minseok, were passing the cafe as the other two were finding a table.

 

Baekhyun, a 17 year old male, was ranting to his younger brother about bullies. Certain people had been picking on the two due to their sexuality. However, their parents had sorted it out but Baekhyun always developed a bad mood whenever the topic was brought up or he saw one of them. It wasn’t like it had stopped either but the bullying had gone down significantly since they’re parents had intervened.

 

“I can’t believe it, Soo!” Baekhyun yelled dramatically, hands everywhere, “seeing that bastard just ruined my day.” Kyungsoo could only fake sympathy and pat his older sibling on the back.

 

Baekhyun started ranting again and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, _he seemed to be over that quickly._ He chuckled in head, only a wisp of a smile forming on his face. Before Baekhyun could start ranting again, Kyungsoo butt in, “Hyung, do you want to go into the cafe?” Baekhyun looked at him surprised.

 

“Why?” “It’s a really warm day and I think a few cold drink would help us.” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

 

“Great!” Baekhyun grinned, his mouth forming a rectangle, “but you’re paying!” He then quickly rushed into the cafe and stopped.

 

Kyungsoo followed after him and glared at his brother who was blocking his way, “Hyung!” He called out, no reply, “Bacon, can you move please.” The please seemed to be added on as an afterthought. That snapped Baekhyun out of his daydream, _maybe he saw someone really hot, same old same old._ He looked pointedly at what Baekhyun seemed to be staring at and everything seemed to freeze.

 

“Soo!” Baekhyun called out to him. Kyungsoo snapped out of his reverie and followed after Baekhyun swearing to himself not to look that way again.

 

 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to the two who were sitting opposite to them in the café. He didn’t know why but he was drawn to them, and he knew Soo felt the same way if he’s reaction on seeing them earlier was any indication. Every time, he caught himself staring at the duo, he would reprimand himself and quickly look away. Each time hoping he wasn’t caught. As well as that, Kyungsoo seemed to be uncomfortable, facing away from the duo and staring into his drink as he twirled the straw around. Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo was trying to avoid looking at the other people. He had also seen Kyungsoo take peeks at a mirror on of the walls and stare at the duo before shaking his head and turning back. He seemed to repeat it every few minutes. He didn’t know why, but every time he looked at the duo a sense of nostalgia bubbled in him. His eyes wandered to them again and this time, with a start, he realised he had been caught. He looked away quickly and felt his cheeks redden at the embarrassment.

 

“Soo, do you want to drink these whilst walking around town?” He asked, hopeful. He couldn’t stand this atmosphere the other two males were not staring at him and Kyungsoo and not even trying to hide it.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo just vaguely registered what Baekhyun was saying, but he definitely registered the tense atmosphere that seemed to come up out of nowhere and the hopefulness in his hyung’s voice. So he replied with a quiet ‘yes’ and soon the two brothers were walking out the door and escaping the questioning looks the other two males had sent their way. When they had crossed through the door Kyungsoo sighed in relief, the atmosphere in there was not good for his brain as a migraine had started to develop.

 

“Can we drink these on the way home, I think I’ve got a migraine,” he asked his hyung who was casually sipping his bubble tea. Baekhyun shrugged and then nodded and the two hurried off.

 

A few steps away from the cafe, they passed two other males who seemed to be heading to the place the brothers were leaving from. Baekhyun was content sipping his tea and being quiet (for once) so it wasn’t Kyungsoo’s fault that his eyes had started wandering. Somehow, his eyes had met that of one of the tall males (they were both very tall) and Kyungsoo found himself pulled in. It seemed time had stopped as they just stared at each other. Kyungsoo drinked in every detail of the young male's face from his large ears and height to his quirky smile and then time sped up again. Kyungsoo found himself and the male going further away from each other and for some reason that got him agitated. He peeked behind him and turned his head away so fast he was surprised his neck hadn’t snapped, his face red. The other male had been looking at his retreating figure so when he looked back their eyes had connected. Kyungsoo blushed even harder at the curiosity in the othes eyes and ignored the vague feeling of wistfulness to start a conversation with Baekhyun.

 

“So hyung,” He started, “what was the name of the guy you were ranting about before?”

 

  ***

 

Chanyeol and Sehun were just walking to get to the new cafe. Sehun wanted to visit it really badly. Something about bubble tea that Chanyeol wasn’t bothered to remember. They were only a few 50 steps away when they had passed by two males who were walking in the opposite direction. They seemed to have just come back from the new cafe and Chanyeol should care less about that except that half of the group was made up by a small dark haired male and Chanyeol couldn’t help himself from staring. While they were passing each other, the small male made eye contact with him and Chanyeol swore that time seemed to slow down and stop as he drank in the males features. Then just as quick as it had slowed down, the time sped up and soon he had already passed Chanyeol. That didn’t stop his neck though as it had followed the little male and now he was looking at his retreating figure, for some reason it made him anxious. The dark haired male (he notice with amusement that the male looked like the penguin Pororo) now to be called Pororo had looked back. The moment their eyes made contact Pororo turned back to look in front of him and he smiled when he noticed the red creeping up his neck. He heard Pororo ask something to the other male. Something about bullies. He also heard the male call Pororo ‘Kyungsoo.’ Chanyeol nodded to himself, _so Kyungsoo is his name. Meh. Pororo is better._

 

 

 

“...Hyung!” Sehun called out to Chanyeol, his older brother must have gone deaf, “hyung!” He tried again but louder and it seemed to have caught the other's attention as he turned to look at Sehun. “Who were you looking at?” He asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

 

“No one,” Chanyeol replied quickly, Sehun narrowed his eyes, way too quickly but Sehun let him off for the time being. “Let’s go and get your bubble tea.” Chanyeol changed the subject (not subtly) and rushed towards the cafe. He looked behind them to see which one had caught his hyungs attention and watched the retreating figures of two males and briefly considered the taller one to be the guy he’s brother was ogling but then decided against it. His brother was into short guys (and the occasional girl) so he took the safe route and betted (with himself) that it was the shortest male. Who, surprisingly resembled the penguin Pororo (even if he could only see the back of the male.)

 

He followed his brother into the cafe and wondered if he should question him on it but decided against it. If Chanyeol wanted to tell him something he would in his own time. As, he entered the cafe his eyes wandered over the customers and stopped at a petite male who was sitting with another male. The petite male, who resembled a deer, was speaking fluently in…..mandarin? And the other male seemed to absorbed in what he was saying, nodding at the right times. He forcefully removed his eyes as Chanyeol called his name and both the males sitting at the table, jumped at the loud noise. To stop his hyung from embarrassing himself even further he rushed over to him, ignoring the snickering that came from his classmate. Unconsciously, his hand went to his head and he started playing with his hair and pulling his beanie over it. Sehun was always bullied or made fun of at school for identifying as an asexual because apparently in Korea most people were homophobic or something. Growing up in America taught him not hide himself and to be himself and maybe tumblr had something to do with that. The bullying just increased 100 fold when he dyed his hair to rainbow and even though his classmates made fun of it, his family was surprisingly supportive, maybe it was the years spent in America that allowed his parents to let him dye his hair that colour.

 

He banished that thought and reached Chanyeol in the line, Chanyeol and him both ordering the caramel bubble tea. As he waited for his order, he and his brother were sitting at a table not far from the deer looking guy. Sehun had been playing a really hard game on his phone when he heard one of them speak.

 

“Lu-Ge, we should go it’s almost 4 the meet up, remember” At this Sehun looked up and saw the deer looking male speak.

 

“You’re right Minnie, we should. It’s almost four, should we head out now?” The other chubby looking male nodded and stood up ready to leave and the deer-looking-male also stood up and as he did, he accidently looked at Sehun and their eyes instantly found the others.

 

Sehun’s breath was blown away as he stared at the petite male and neither broke eye contact until the petite male blushed and looked away following after his companion.

 

“Sehun are drinks are here? Should we stay here, or drink them on the way home?”

 

“Huh,” Sehun replied to hyungs questioned mind still locked onto the picture of the male, “oh, I think we should drink them on the way home, more efficient.” Chanyeol nodded and stood up to collect as Sehun’s mind once again drifted to the deer-looking-male.

 

 

 

  ***

 

Minseok and Luhan watched as the two males who had entered the shop a few minutes ago stand up to leave. The moment the two males had spotted them they were through into the pit as nostalgia hit them like a ton of bricks. They forcefully pried their eyes away and continued on in silence occasionally talking about something. That is until they had spotted one of them staring at them. When he caught he turned away and his cheeks blared with the colour red and Minseok kept staring at the weird duo not trying to hide it. Luhan, hit him under the table and told him to stop scaring them but it was too late. The duo had stood up and were walking out of the cafe. Watching them leave a wave of sadness seemed to wash over the two teens and they realised how lonely it seemed. Which was weird, since they were never lonely.

 

Minseok and Luhan brushed away that feeling and started chatting again about anything and soon they were immersed in their own conversation.

 

They didn’t even hear the bell ring, or notice the young teen who had stopped and was no observing Luhan with curiosity and interests. That’s why both Luhan and Minseok jumped from their seats startled when a loud voice cut through the air. They watched as a young boy rushed towards the teen shouting and they both noted that the boy's name was Sehun.  

 

Minseok went back to his drink but Luhan watched the boy go towards the older looking male. As he was moving past some tables, Luhan noted that some teens were snickering and making rude comments about his hair and surprisingly his gender. Sehun didn’t seem to let the comment affect him as he moved towards the counter where his friend (?) was waiting for him. The rude comments however didn’t cease, _poor boy, it must be really hard for him._

 

Luhan thought before his attention was once again taken by his younger brother. He silently gushed about how cute and adorable Minnie was as the other spoke bad about their football coach. Luhan had to admit, there were some points in which he agreed with his brother.

 

Suddenly Minseok mentioned that they should go and Luhan nodded agreeing with him as it was almost four and they had to meet their friends. Minnie was the first to stand and up and head towards the door. As he was standing up, Luhan’s eyes made contact with the young boy from before - Sehun, his mind supplied to him. He was really handsome and tall, Luhan recognised, his own thoughts causing him to go red in the face. Sehun also seemed to be holding his phone so Luhan guessed that he boy must have been playing games on it. They continued staring at each other and Luhan’s face grew redder and redder. He swore, he could see the beginnings of a smirk in the teens face and he immediately tore his gaze away and followed after Minseok, because damn that was hot. Luhan’s mind kept replaying the scene and every time it got to that point he felt like his whole body was on fire and he had no way to stop it.

 

 

 

**Notes:**

 

**Wǒmen zài zhè'er**

 

* * *

 

 

Junmyeon sighed for the hundredth time and checked his watch. They had only been out for an hour and once again he sighed again as he watched Jongin press his face against the window to KFC.

“Jongin, we should get going!” He walked up to his brother dragging him away, “You are the one, who wanted to come to get a puppy, can we hurry to the pet shop?!” Jongin pouted,

“Hyung we can take as long as we like and anyways I wanted to get one from the shelter.” Jongin pointed out in a condescending tone, like he was telling him off for forgetting. Junmyeon waved him off and continued walking, with Jongin trailing after him. Throwing wistful looks towards the KFC shop.

“I don’t know why you’re so addicted,” Junmyeon began his rant as soon as he knew Jongin was listening, “it’s literally just fried chick-!”

He slipped and everything slowed down as Junmyeon tilted forward and stumbled forward. Before, he could find his footing he was already falling forward. On instinct he closed his eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to find that someone had stopped him and was holding him upright as he slumped forward. With embarrassment he realised that he wasn’t probably helping the taller man. He quickly straightened himself and turned to apologise to the man, when he came face to face with the man’s neck. Craning his neck upwards to look the man in the face, he immediately wished he hadn’t as the guy was very stoic looking and had an icy expression on his face. He bowed down to hide his flush and apologised profusely to the man but the other just nodded and walked away not saying a word.

Junmyeon looked and up and stared at the retreating man’s figure, absorbed in his seductive aura. He watched as he approached another man and talk to him fluently in another language. The other man pointed to a large crowd that had formed and the dragon (what he looked like one?!) sighed before saying something else. The other guy nodded and walked into the crowd of people, everyone parted for him as he did what Junmyeon liked to call the ‘murder walk.’ In the middle of the crowd they saw a man dancing and it looked amazing. He did a move that made the crowd applause and everyone was shouting at him to do another move until the other guy that dragon was talking to came into the middle and started dragging the other male away. The dancer quickly broke from his hold and went to grab a hat that Junmyeon hadn’t noticed. He could just make a few notes and Junmyeon could tell that the man was proud of himself. Junmyeon also could swore that he saw a 1000000 won in there. Damn, that guy is lucky, he watched as the dancer showed the amount he had earned to the other man and even then he continued to get scolded. They walked up to the dragon man and the dancer pouted at them both as the dragon man also started scolding him. They both looked at each other and sighed before the dragon man patted the dancer on the head, and the other guy dragged his arm dragging him off to God know’s where. The dragon man just shook his head and took off after them.

 

“Who’re you looking at, hyung?” Jongin teased, Junmyeon threw him a glare over his shoulder but that just caused the younger boy to smirk even more.

“Come on,” Junmyeon grumbled, “let’s go get you a puppy!”

Jongin smirked and nodded gesturing to his hyung to take the lead before throwing a longing look towards the KFC shop. It wasn’t because he liked chicken that he wanted to go in there, okay fine it partly was but the other reason is because he had seen the most beautiful person ever in there. He didn’t want to tell his hyung because then the man would just laugh at him and tease him about how he always had a crush on someone and moved on when he saw someone else attractive. Jongin huffed at that thought, this time it’s different, he told himself.

I really did see the most beautiful person in there, he thought as he pouted. Turning around to look at the KFC shop again only to come face to face with the guy he was ogling earlier.

“Excuse me,” the guy - he looked like a panda, he was calling him panda - began, “but have you seen my family. I lost them after I came out, there was a big group people outside and I guess we kinda got separated in it.” Panda has a thick Chinese accent so Jongin deduced that the man was Chinese but his pronunciation was perfect almost as he had been living here for a few months, or knew some Korean people.

Jongin gave himself a mental pat on the back for being able to deduce everything about his (well, duh Panda was his. He saw him first!) Panda before answering the question.

“Erm, no I don’t think I have. What does your family look like?” He asked, looking behind him to see Junmyeon gesturing towards him. Jongin made a gesture back, telling him to come over to his spot.

“Can I help you?” Junmyeon asked, looking the stranger up and down.

“I’ve lost my family, I don’t know where they are I was just asking if,” he gestured towards Jongin.

“Jongin.” Jongin answered before asking the male to continue.

“If Jongin had seen them.”

Jongin watched as his brothers mind turned.

“There was a man who helped me earlier.” Junmyeon started and looked towards Panda to ask if he should continue.

“Can you describe him to me?” Panda asked as his hyung nodded.

“The man was really tall, stoic face and looked like a dragon. He was with two other people.” Junmyeon looked towards Panda to see if this would help.

“Really?! Thank you so much!” Panda bowed down and after asked if he knew which way they had gone.

Junmyeon pointed him in the direction and just before Panda was about to set off Jongin spoke, “Are they your family?”

Panda looked at him and shook his head, “No, they’re my friends from China, Kris-Ge, Xing-Ge and Chen-Ge, would you happen to know what the time is?”

Jongin nodded and showed him the time.

“Thank you so much, you have no idea how much you’ve helped me! My family and my friends were meant to meet up at this time at the restaurant in the same direction you pointed out, thank you!” Panda said before sprinting away and screaming:

“ Kris Gēgē Děng děng wǒ!”

“He was on weird fellow, and from China to.” Junmyeon whistled before turning to his brother who seemed to be in some sort of trance. “Jongin!” He called out to his brother, “I’m leaving, join me when you have got your mind back!”

He then started to walk off, when he heard a call.

“Hyung!” A pouty voice called out to him, “how could you?!” Jongin had snapped out of his trance and now clinging onto his hyung, whining about how unfair he is.

“Oh, shut up.”

 

***

On the other hand, Luhan and Minseok were on their way to the meetup spot. When they arrived there, the young youths who were waiting for them, instantly started complaining. “Why are you guys late?!” One of them shouted, the others shouted sounds of agreement.

“Oh shut up!” Luhan exclaimed, “We were here way before you idiots.” Minseok backed up his brothers statement by nodding and showing his watch off.

“Oh, fine.” The one who had shouted grumbled, his name was William.

 

“Let's go!” Luhan grabbed Minseok’s hand, hauling him in some unknown direction, with their friends following behind. 5 minutes in and Luhan was know animatedly talking in Mandarin with William and Minseok was allowed to zone out. His mind couldn’t help but wonder back to the four people they had come across in the cafe. For some reason he felt like he knew them and it scared him. He had never felt like that towards anyone, except Luhan.

Whilst, lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the young man who was on his phone, heading on a crash collision course towards him. Neither noticed until they both bumped into each other and the other male went falling.

Minseok immediately helped the other up, apologies sprouting from his lips.

“It’s okay,” The other grunted, wiping off dust from his clothes.

“No, it’s not. I should’ve seen where I was going, I am so sorry.” Minseok continued to ramble for some reason his mouth wasn’t agreeing with him and the other male's presence was making him feel flustered. He had no idea why.

“Once again, I am so sorry…”

“Jongdae.”

“So sorry Jongdae, I hope you forgive me.”

“Dude, it’s okay, calm down. I forgive you.” Jongdae put his hands up in defense, and backed away from Minseok.

 

“Minnie!” Someone called from a distance. Minseok turned to stare at the voice; realising how far back he had fallen.

“Minnie?” The other male asked confused and amused.

“My name is Minseok,” he supplied to other. He made an ‘aah’ sound before nodding.

“See you Minseok.” The other waved, before carrying on walking. Minseok watched him go before he also walked forward, looking back only once to meet eyes with Jongdae, who had also looked back. Minseok turned his head away, a bright pink flush covering his face as he walked away.

 

***

Jongdae couldn’t help but chuckle at Minseok’s red face. It was imprinted on his mind as he continued walking and getting further away from the male. He reminded him of a snack, he had in China.

 

Kaozi, no not that. Baozi! Yes it was Baozi.

That is what he was going to call the other male.

 

He was sprung from his thoughts by a phantom ache in his chest. Was he dying? Did he get heart cancer? He should get checked, especially since it came from nowhere but he couldn’t help but think and feel that.

He looked behind again, and saw Baozi approach a group of teenagers, he was laughing and talking with them.

He couldn’t help but think it was caused by said male.

He sighed before turning forward and continuing to walk. He had a lecture to attend soon and no one to accompany him. If only he was as social as his Baozi.

He chuckled bitterly, like that’ll ever happen. He was the very definition of socially awkward. His personality was to hyper one minute he would be happy and the next he would be stabbing someone with a fork. It changed like lightning.

He sighed again, before power walking towards the direction of the café. He had a family meeting to attend. 

 

 

**=**

 

**We are here**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but it seems like this is progressing really slowly, as in the story.  
> Is it to do with my writing?  
> Also in case you guys were confused the part before the horizontal line is chapter 2 and the one after is chapter 3 but I joined them together


	3. Crash Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters, yes!

“How did this happen?” Yongguk asks, walking around aimlessly in circles. The other boys with him shrug and go back to helplessly staring at the setting sun.

 

**A few hours earlier…**

“Daehyun,” Jongup shouted from the living area of their spaceship, “Stop eating!”

A grunt came out of the are called the ‘kitchen’ and the door slid open to reveal Daehyun. He was stuffing his face with food and Himchan cringed, watching as the crumbs fell on the polished floor.

“Fuck off,” Daehyun spat, eating the other slice of the intergalactical pizza he found in the storage. Yongguk glared at Daehyun before attempting to cover Zelo’s ears. Only to get his hands smacked away as Zelo stands up and walks out of the room. Probably to his room, Jongup ponders. Before he can get up and follow Zelo, Youngjae appears.

Youngjae watches Zelo’s retreating figure until he takes a sharp turn and disappears, before turning and staring at the other occupants.

“What do you want?” Himchan muttered as his hands frantically search his skin, “is there something on my face?”

“No,” Youngjae answered, staring in distaste as he watches Daehyun devour the last piece of the pizza they’d ordered yesterday. “I just thought I’d let you guys know that we’ll be dead in a few hours.” He stopped, “Give or take.”

At this everyone snapped to attention. Eyes trained on Youngjae as he went to get a drink.

“The fuck!” Zelo brought everyone out of their stupor. His voice echoing through the room.

“I mean what I said,” Youngjae answered, his drink in his hand. He looked so calm, standing there, sipping his drink.

“Explain.” Yongguk demanded, his voice deeper and commanding.

Youngjae sighed.

“Has anyone been to the control within the last 48 hours?” Everyone shook their heads. They saw no reason to, the ship drove itself. All they had to do was set the coordinates.

“Well, within the last 48 hours, our spaceship has ploughed straight towards a black hole.”

“But wouldn’t the ship have changed route to avoid it.” Jongup spoke up, clinging onto Zelo, who he had pulled to the seats with him.

“It should’ve but it seems that for some reason it didn’t pick up.”

“Well then,” Yongguk said, “we should be able to get out of it, per the training and lessons, we should just about be at the end of the first layer so if we hurry we could turn back.”

“We just passed onto the second when I had gone to check. We’re dead.”

Everyone went quiet.

 

“What happens when we pass the first layer?” Daehyun asked, his hands getting ready to stuff the remaining pizza into his mouth.

“No one knows,” Youngjae answered, “we were told that once we get to the second layer we burn, disintegrate, whatever the word is. However, recent studies into black holes show that once you get to the second layer reality and time start to bend and probably meld together and that the rules of physics wouldn’t apply as the dimensions have become to warped. The studies say that you get cloned and that one of you dies whilst the other you live on and gets closer to the hole. The people outside the second layer see you die.” He sighs, “But is just a theory and hasn’t been tested and because we’re alive I’ll say it’s true. I’m convinced, though that once we reach the middle, we will die.”

 

“How can you be so calm about this? And how do you know so much?” Himchan asks genuinely curious and terrified.

“I had enough time to freak out before I told and I also payed attention during class. How are you so calm about this?” Youngjae asks back.

“I don’t know, maybe it hasn’t sunk in yet.” Himchan replies, burying himself deeper using the pillows.

“Well, it should sink in soon Himchan, we just passed into the second layer, soon it will be the third then we get sucked in. The best that could happen is that we end up in another universe that is inside the multiverse. The worst is we die.”

“FUCK!” Zelo exclaims suddenly before running out the room, Jongup stands to go follow him but the others shake their heads.

“Let him, he needs to be on his own.” Yongguk says, holding his wrist. When he sees Jongup nod he releases the grip and turns to Himchan, ready to comfort.

* * *

“Guys,” Youngjae’s voice comes through the speakers, “meeting in the control room.” There was a crackle of noise before it went silent and everyone started moving towards the said room.

 “Is everyone here?” Youngjae asks, as he looks at the people sitting at the table.

“Yep, I’m 100% sure everyone is here.” Yongguk answers, his hand on Himchan’s shoulder – comforting him.

“Okay, good. I just thought that I’d tell you guys that I think we’ve passed to the third layer.”

“What do you mean think.” Daehyun said, Jongup and Zelo nodding with him.

“Shouldn’t you know is we have.”

Youngjae sighed, rubbing his forehead, “No, because no one outside the black hole knows what actually happens. We were told that you die, the moment you enter the second layer, however we are very much alive. I think we’ve passed because I felt the same lurch that I did when we passed to the second and judging from our position to the centre, I think the third layer is the shortest so we should reach the middle soon. All of this is documented on my independent servers.”

“Why?” Zelo asks, squinting at Youngjae.

“Why what?”

“Why,” Jongup answers, “would you document it onto your independent servers. We are going to die, unless you forgot.”

“How do you know?” Youngjae retaliates, “if there is a chance that we make it out alive, I want to have all this research on me.”

Daehyun opened his mouth, probably to ask something but he never got the chance as then the ship chose to lurch forward.

“What’s going on?” Himchan speaks up, “Youngjae, what’s going on?”

“We’ve passed through we should be entering the centre of the hole.”

 

This caused major panic and the control room was louder than it had ever been.

“SHUT UP!” Yongguk’s controlling voice called out, respectively shutting everyone in the room up. “It’s not good to panic in a situation like this, Youngjae what do you suppose we do?”

“Well, I would say we should just go to the living quarters but we shouldn’t leave the control room, so I say try and make this area as comfortable as possible. Everyone stays in here, except Daehyun – you go get food, Zelo and Jongup – get us blankets, lights, and anything that will keep us entertained.”

The people whose names were mentioned, nodded before leaving the room. Only Himchan, Yongguk and Youngjae remained. In an instant Youngjae was on the controls, trying to get an accurate distance and measurement of the hole whilst Yongguk comforted Himchan, who told him to get lost as he didn’t need any comfort.

 

When the others came back the room had darkened, Youngjae went to flick on the lights when Daehyun barged in carrying dozens among dozens of foods, before going back for drinks. Zelo and Jongup came in carrying blankets and pillows respectively before leaving to get lights and anything they found mildly entertaining.

When they had, all settled down, the room had darkened even more and the lights turned on. Most of them were dim but still, they allowed them to see each other at least.

The day was very tiring and soon fatigue crept up on them and one by one they fell asleep. Daehyun being the last one to doze off, the last thing he saw was an empty pizza box and a brief glimpse of them finally entering the black hole.

 

**Back to the present…**

“We should get back to the spaceship.” Youngjae said solemnly, none of them knew where they were and that made them feel unsettled.

“Yeah, we should,” Zelo stood up and turned, willing to be the first to step onto their home and forget his mess ever happened when he came face to face with a pale man, who had white hair and dark eyes.

“Taemin!” A voice called out and the white-haired man disappeared and appeared next to a brunette, the one who had called him ‘Taemin.’

Soon, the other members of his team turned and spotted the two standing a good foot away from them. They were soon joined by 10 other people.

One of them, a man with pink hair, stepped forward. “Who are you?” He asked his voice ringing across the clearing.

“We are B.A.P,” Yongguk had stepped forward, “Border Andromeda Patrol.”

“Ah, so you’re from Planet MATO.”

They looked at each other before looking back to the pink haired man, “Yes, I guess you could say that. I mean, MATO doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Just because it’s destroyed beyond repair,” the pink haired man began, “doesn’t mean that you aren’t from it. We’re the Guardians of EXOplanet.”

They all nodded in understanding, these men were from EXO.

“Why are you here then? Is it because of the war?” Jongup spoke up.

“Yes,” this time another man answered, he was shorter than the pink haired man and his hair was black, done in a similar style to the pink haired man except it was in the opposite direction. “We are here because of the war, we brought the Legends here and because of this we must stay.

I am curious, however to how you got to Earth.” The male smiled at them and grabbed the pink haired one’s hand. “We will take you to our home, follow us.” The pink-haired male looked like he wanted to argue but the petite male holding his hand glared at him before smiling at them again and turning around, leading them towards their sanctuary. The other ten males followed them and Yongguk also followed, his group trailing behind him.

 

They walked for a few minutes before they stopped, the Guardians were one by one disappearing after they walked passed a tree. The white-haired male from before, saw their reluctance to go and came to them. “It’s nothing, just a precaution. You might feel a bit funny but that’s all. So, come one and if you didn’t get it earlier my name’s Taemin.” He held out his hand for a shake.

Yongguk grabbed it and shook it, “I’m Yongguk.”

Taemin nodded and walked forward to the barrier before entering he gestured for them to follow and they did. They weren’t the last in though. The brunette from before who had called out Taemin’s name followed them and from the other side of the barrier they watched him come in and say a word which caused a ripple to go through the barrier. “Don’t worry,” the male said, “I made sure no one else can come in now. I’m Minho, by the way.” Minho nodded at them before walking towards Taemin.

“WOW!” Zelo’s exclamation caused people to chuckle and look at him.

“I’m Jinki,” the pink-haired man from before stuck out his hand, Zelo shook it. “It’s beautiful isn’t it.”

Zelo only nodded quietly, “What’s your name?” Jinki asked.

“Zelo.”

“Well, Zelo I hope you enjoy it here.” He gave him a bright smile, that caused Zelo’s stomach to do flips before walking towards the petite male that had welcomed them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Anything I need to improve on?  
> I made up the meaning for BAP on the spot. It sounds weird, right?


	4. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAP go to do whatever BAP do

“So,” Zelo started sipping his can of cola, “let’s run through this again.” All the other members nodded and Youngjae just couldn’t help but facepalm at the stupidity of his teammates.

They were all sitting down in Himchan and Yongguk’s room. It was large, it even had its own lounge. That’s where they currently were. Daehyun stuffing his face full with cheesecake. Himchan doing what Himchan does. Yongguk silently praying that everything is a dream. Whilst Jongup and Zelo were taking everything in and remaining level headed.

“The black hole brought us to this planet called ‘Earth.’ We must stay on Earth because our ships broken and the Guardians won’t let us leave. Something about getting punished by Fate and Destiny.”

“Yes, that’s basically it.” Youngjae answers, still nursing his aching brain.

No one else spoke. They were all quite content in the silent that surrounded them. It made them feel peaceful and at one with themselves. A loud crash from outside had them scrambling to stand, rushing to the window, they were all relived to see that it was just Sungyeol and Myungsoo arguing.

“I think,” Yongguk was surprised to see the startled look on his teammates faces.

“You scared us!” Himchan accused, his finger pointing at Yongguk.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” His eyebrows furrowed and he turned away from Himchan to look at the rest of his team, “As I was saying, I think we should try and avoid the Guardians as much as we can.”

Eyebrows rose at his statement but Himchan was the first to agree, “Yes, something about them gives me bad vibes. If you know what I mean.”

“Why?” Daehyun looked up from the pizza he was devouring. He was sitting on the window seat because he didn’t have enough energy to retreat to the lovely sofas the others were on. “They’re nice and they give us food.”

“Exactly.” Jongup said, sending Daehyun a patronising stare. “They’re too nice. Also, I feel like they’re keeping something from us.”

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about.” Zelo leaned forward to grab a slice of pizza, “Sungjong and Jinki are nice, and so are Minho and Taemin and Ren and Aaron…” he continued listing off all the Guardian names he could remember.

 

“Okay,” Yongguk cut him off, “we get your point but I still think that we should avoid them without making it look like we’re avoiding them, just in case.”

Zelo snorted, “Just so you know, you sounded stupid saying that but I will do what you said, you’re our leader after all. On another note, who wants to explore the place?”

The others nodded and vocalised their opinions before they all stood up and left to go explore their new home, for a while anyways.

Except Daehyun, Daehyun wanted to stay behind and finish his pizza, so the others waved bye to him as they left.

 

* * *

 

“Why are we all here?” Yongguk asks, doing a headcount of everyone in his team. Panic rises through his body, when notices that Daehyun is missing but breathes a sigh of relief when he sees him on the other end of the table.

“Something has happened.” Key answered, “The legends, our children have been kidnapped.”

“Why is this bad?” Zelo prompts, his eyes glancing to Jinki before bouncing back to Key, who looked tired, distressed and worried.

“We are the Guardians; our children are gifts. They are important to us and the whole universe. If they are killed, then the Red Force will win. They will destroy everything and our children are the only ones that can stop them.” This time Jinki answers, so Zelo lets his eyes stray to the man and as he speaks he cannot help but think how lucky Sungjong is to have a man like that.

 

Yongguk grows worried as Jinki continues explaining and he and his team can’t help but be awed at the power of these teenagers. “What happened, did they all go missing at once? What happened?”

“They all went missing at once, so we were assuming they’d gotten kidnapped. It turns out we were right. We’ve found out where they’re been held,” Sungjong paused, and they could see his eyes watering, “but it’s been guarded from us. There are certain charms that have been activated that won’t let creatures with magic through. If we tried they would’ve killed us off.”

Jinki took over the rest of the explaining as Sungjong had started sobbing after he had finished. Tears stormed their way down his face. The man had turned around and left the room, probably heading to a place where he could cry more freely.

Jinki tried to give them a reassuring smile but it just made them feel depressed, it wasn’t his usual bright ones. It was more like a corpse of what it used to be. “We know that we have just met but we are hoping, hoping with all our heart that you will help us in getting our children back.” The man was literally begging them to help, “Please, please help us.”

 

Himchan heard Yongguk take in a sharp breath, obviously not expecting this but then he sighed.

“Yes, we will help you. It’s the least we can do.”

 

“Are you sure they’re here?” Daehyun whispered out into the dark.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Yongguk’s voice whispers out from behind him, “We need to be careful though. Jinki said that they’re dangerous, very dangerous.”

Daehyun nodded, not knowing if the other could see him. He retreated deeper into the forest with the team. They went deep enough that no one would see or hear them but they would still have a good view of the building. It was an abandoned warehouse and Daehyun shivered thinking of what they could be doing to the poor teenagers in them.

“Let’s go over the plan again.” Yongguk whispers, they all surround him as he starts speaking in a hushed voice. “Daehyun, you, Jongup and Youngjae go find the Legends, kill anyone that gets in your way. Zelo, me and Himchan we’ll take care of any guards that try to follow you. Got it?” Everyone nods at his tone of voice. It’s serious and so is everyone else. They had lives to save.

* * *

 

Daehyun jumps through the window after Yongguk, his gun already in his hand and his knives strategically hidden on his person, so he can whip them out whenever he needs them. “Tread carefully. Don’t alert them.” With Yongguk’s warning everyone becomes more silent than before, which should be impossible but not for them. They’re soldiers who were brought up in MATO, unlike EXO the residents don’t have magic instead they’re gifted with survival instinct and are built as warriors.

Yongguk nudges to a hallway and Daehyun takes the lead. His gun resting on his hand as he carefully treads through the hallway. He knows that Youngjae and Jongup are doing the same as him, whilst Himchan, Zelo and Yongguk are probably checking their rear and sides, to intercept any possible attacks.

They hear yells before them and soon they’re running through the random hallways. Yongguk shouting at them to get away faintly fading away. “Dae-,” Youngjae starts, but Daehyun cuts him off, they’ve been wandering the hallways for a few minutes now and he can hear a faint noise. He doesn’t need to say anything as he knows that the other two can hear it and just as they are about to advance towards the noise the unmistakable noise of heels clacking on the ground start. It is followed by more and by the sound of it, it seems that they’re getting closer.

Daehyun curses and quickly looks for a place to hide, he finds nothing. He looks to his teammates and sees Jongup pointing up and he follows the direction. The ceiling, he nods and all three of them turn on their boots. A little boost from their boots and they are safely hidden away on the ceiling. The suction effect in their clothes allow them to stick to it, without alerting anyone of their presence. 

 

He holds his breath and can’t help but gasp when he sees a crowd of nurses in red heels run through the hallway they were just in. They stay like that for a long amount of time, the nurses kept coming and coming, Daehyun and his team could do nothing but stay put as they passed.

After the last group passed, Daehyun raised his hand, they stayed put for another few minutes before Daehyun gestured for them to go and they dropped from the ceiling.

“Where did they come from?” Youngjae asks, brushing off his suit and making sure it was in perfect order.

“I think they came from the right. At least that’s where the sound of heels came from.” Jongup points in the direction and they all head off to it.

Their footsteps echoed in the silent hallway and Daehyun couldn’t help but look behind him, he kept imagining the nurses creeping up behind them and injecting them with whatever the fuck they have in those syringes.

Shaking his head, Daehyun moves further down the hallway, completely disregarding all the closed doors, when he halts.

“I heard something.” This catches the attention of his teammates who flock to the door he was staring at.

“Are you sure?” Jongup answers, his voice is curious.

“Is someone there!” A voice called from inside the room. Jumping away in panic, they frantically look at each other and the door.

“One of us has to go first.” Youngjae whispers, “And it’s not going to be me.”

“Do we have to?” Jongup whines back, he just wants to find the Legends and get back to base.

“Yes,” Youngjae hisses back, “what if it’s them in there?”

“Then you go in first.” Jongup retorts back, pushing Youngjae backwards.

“Why you-,”

“Shut up.” Daehyun’s voice is low but it’s enough to get them to do exactly what he said. “I’ll go in first.”

“Are you sure?” Youngjae asks, patting Daehyun on the shoulder, “you don’t have to.”

Daehyun snorts, “Then are you going to go in first?”

“Hell no.” Youngjae pushes him towards the door and backs away, “I’ll be second.”

He can’t help but feel flustered at the smirk Daehyun sends him, before he opens the door and steps through.

He hears Daehyun gasp, “Everything okay in there?”

“Yeah,” a voice answers, “you can come in.”

 

When Daehyun went in, he wasn’t ready for what he saw. It was a medical room of some sort. There were 12 beds, six on each side of the room. All the beds held a patient except for the last one.

“Hello.” He whips his head to stare at the boy on the first bed, a brunette. The sign on his bed read ‘Junmyeon – Water’.  “Hello,” the voice repeated a bit more firmly.

“Hi, what’s happening?” He takes in the sight of all 12 boys, one of them isn’t in bed, he was standing up, just barely with a syringe in his neck.

“They’re taking our DNA,” the boy began, “They’re trying to replicate us.”

“What?” Youngjae asks, Daehyun turns to stare at Jongup and Youngjae before turning back.

“It doesn’t matter.” Daehyun snaps.

He turns to Junmyeon, “we’re here to get you out of here, can you stand?”

The boy nods, “We can but they always strap us in.”

“We’ll get you out of them.” As soon as he says that, the other two are already helping the others out of the bed. He walks towards Junmyeon and starts undoing the straps. “What’s happening to him?” Daehyun gestures to the boy at the back, who looks more drained than he did before.

“He’s Baekhyun, they were trying to get blood from him before they just suddenly left.”

“Why is it blue?”

“What? The blood, we don’t know why it’s blue. It just is.”

At the explanation Daehyun nods and turns to see all the other boys on their feet.

“I’ll go help Baekhyun,” he points to the boy, “Youngjae help the patients, Jongup the window and then find a way down.”

Jongup nods and runs to the window, smashing it open. “There’s a tree, Youngjae get them all down.” As soon as Jongup says that, Youngjae starts ushering all the boys towards the exit and Daehyun turns back to Baekhyun.

The boy looked drained and so weak, that Daehyun couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

His hand hovers over the syringe, hesitant to take it out.

**What if he hurts him?**

Shaking his head, his hand grips the syringe and tries to gently ease it out. When it does come out it makes a pop sound and Baekhyun winces at the rush of air, hitting the open area. He turns, still holding the syringe in one hand and Baekhyun in the other, to hear the nurses at the other side of the door. He panics and turns back, his mind drawing a blank on ideas.

**This is no good, I need to calm down.**

He doesn’t know but in seconds he has managed to calm himself. He looks at Baekhyun and can’t help but sigh, the boy’s unconscious. It was surprise he was still standing when Daehyun got to him.

He hears the door open and drops the syringe, grabbing Baekhyun he was about to haul the boy over himself when he notices something. The syringe had attached itself to him and was draining his blood.

“Goddamit.” He mutters and grabs the thing off, wincing at the slight pain he felt when it was taken out. He grabs Baekhyun, bridal style and turns. He comes fact to face with a room full of nurses.

He curses again, as they all charge towards him and before he can do anything a nurse has attached the same syringe into his shoulder.

He turns and snarls at her, before kicking her into the wall. He takes a glance at the machine the syringe is attached to and runs. The machine follows, the sheer force of MATOEN warrior pulling it through the crowd of nurses.

Daehyun turns to stare at the mess of bodies and reaches behind him to pull the syringe out. He steps on it and spits on the face of the nearest nurse before he jumps out the window and onto the tree.

In his haste, he doesn’t notice the mixing of blood in the battered machine. The mixing of his Baekhyun’s blood.

* * *

 

When the Legends wake up, they wake up to a different sight. They’re still in a medical room but it’s different to the one they were held in before. Baekhyun stands up and walks the floor feeling cool below his feet. It’s been ages since they could walk around like that.

**Kyungsoo would probably tell me to sit down.**

He giggles to himself at the thought of his brother. He abruptly stops and starts frantically looking around, eyes wide until they stop at a bed that holds the sleeping face of his brother.

“Soo.” He mutters under his breath before quickly walking to the bed and lifting the covers. He snuggles up to his brother and lets a sigh escape him.

Everything felt okay, he felt safe. His only hope is that it’s true and not a sick illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from BAP and the Guardians perspective the next chapter will be from EXO's.  
> I'm still writing it, putting a lot of thought
> 
> PS. anyone watched the new season of Sherlock?


	5. KIDNAP PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says - read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just a few days after EXO was featured. So basically before they got kidnapped and saved - as you can see the title is kidnap because it's like a chapter that talks about how they got kidnapped.   
> It was originally going to be one chapter but then it got too long, so I'm splitting them - even though it pains me to do so.   
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Sehun couldn’t help but grumble as he was led by Chanyeol through busy streets that he wasn’t bothered to memorise. “Hyung,”

 _Jesus, another bend and…. another street, fuck my life._ He couldn’t help but think.

“Where are, we going?” His feet were aching and he wanted to stop and sit but the parasite that was clinging to his arm kept dragging him forwards.  
“We’re going to meet a friend of mine.” Chanyeol answered, his grip on Sehun’s arm never wavering.  
“A friend? You have friends?”  
The only outward inclination that Chanyeol showed to the comment was the tightening of the grip around Sehun’s arm and the widening of his smile. “Yes,” His voice too chipper and loud, “I have friends, this friend I met online and-”

 

“Wait. Did you say met online?”

Chanyeol turned and nodded his head before turning back to face the direction he was walking. “Hyung!” Sehun’s voice had risen an octave after the confirmation, “he could a rapist, or an old man, a serial killer…. A serial killer and rapist!” Sehun kept listing of possibilities that the unknown friend could be when Chanyeol stopped him.

 

“Calm down.” Chanyeol winced as Sehun glared at him, “I’ve talked to him, he is a really nice guy and we’re meeting up in a really crowded filled place, so if he does do anything there will be witnesses.” They had stopped walking and Chanyeol had placed his hands on his younger siblings’ shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“That’s great and all,” Sehun started and Chanyeol beamed at him, “but he still **_could_** be a kidnapper.” Chanyeol’s smile wasn’t as bright as it was before but it still held under the youngers scepticism.

“We’ll be fine.” The teasing tone did nothing to lift Sehun from his mood so the other carried on walking, sometimes turning his head to smile at his younger brother only to be met with a glare.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but sigh.

_Today is going to be a long day._

Glancing at Sehun again he couldn’t hold back the urge to shiver. Not because of his brother’s glare (though that was icy in its own way) but because of the way the wind had picked up in the last few minutes.

 

* * *

 

“-hyun, Baekhyun!”

 A voice, there was a voice calling out to him. “Byun fucking Baekhyun!” The voice carries on, “wake the fuck up!”

There were hands on his person, they were shaking him. Trying to reach out to him and take him away from the warm bed.

“That’s it.” The footsteps of the person could be heard as they made their way across the room, a door opening with a loud creak but Baekhyun didn’t care.

 In the depths of his sleep filled mind, he registered that the door hadn’t been closed.

Ignoring the thought, he cuddled into his bed, the duvet securely cocooning him.

He was on the brink of unconsciousness, when his brain registered footsteps coming closer to his bed.

He ignored it and continued dozing blissfully unaware of the threat lingering above him.

 

Kyungsoo glared hatefully at his brother, the boy was still in bed. Dozing happily as if he wasn’t about to get a bucket full of water dumped on him.

His mouth contorted into evil smirk #5 – one that he specially saves for Baekhyun – as he lifts the bucket and dumps the water.

He continues smirking as Baekhyun springs up. Water dripping from his skin and hair.

His eyes shift around the room madly before they settle on Kyungsoo.

He imitates a fish as his mouth opens and closes soundlessly, his pointer finger shaking in embarrassment or rage, no one will ever know. 

“Y-you what did you do?” Baekhyun stutters, rage making his body shake.

“Why,” Kyungsoo teases, smirk #5 changing to #8, “I just wanted to help you.” His eyes rake over Baekhyun’s wet form, amusement clear on his face. “See, I helped you take a shower.”

Baekhyun growls at the pure bullshit Kyungsoo just spouted but before he could say anything, Kyungsoo is gone.

“You might want to come down for breakfast!” A voice calls from the hallway.

Baekhyun shouts some words back at him that has his mother walking into his room, grabbing him by his ear and taking him to apologise to Kyungsoo.

It seems like breakfast in the Choi household is as lively as always.

 

**

“I hate you.” Baekhyun turns back to his pancakes, stabbing them with the force of an angry teenager.

The lights in the Choi family household flicker and all members except Baekhyun stare in shock.

“What’s wrong with the lights?” Kyungsoo questions, turning to face his mother and father.

“Nothing.” His mother answers quickly, her voice quivering, “There is nothing wrong with the lights, they probably need to be checked by an electrician or something.” She looks at Kyungsoo’s plate, “Eat your food.”

Kyungsoo stared at his parents weirdly before nodding and going back to his plate, however he did give the lights one quick look. They were stable now and no longer flickering rapidly.

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun had stopped stabbing his food and was now wolfing it down.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something but his mother beat him to it.

“Nothing, I already told Soo that. Baek you need to concentrate.” He nodded at her before going back to his plate.

 

The atmosphere around the table was tense and no one knew why it had become like that.

However, to Kyungsoo it was just what he needed. He loved his family, really but they’re too loud and silence like this is rare. Even if it was an awkward silence.

He was bathing in the quietness and silence when his father had to break it. Glaring at the man, Kyungsoo listened to what he had to say.

“Me and your mother are going out today.” Kyungsoo sighed at the forwardness of his father.

“And you needed to tell us why?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but ask, his eyebrow raising at the prospect of teasing his parents. His father just shrugged at the question before standing up and depositing his plate in the sink.

“Get ready honey.” His father called as he disappeared up the stairs, “We wouldn’t want to be late.”

Turning to their mother both boys watched as she to stood, deposited her plate and left for the stairs, her face red at the affection their father emitted.

 

**

“Do you think he noticed?” Mrs Choi asked as she joined her husband in their bedroom.  He gave her a blank look, “The way we were acting when the lights started flickering, do you think, they think, that we know something about that?” Her voice had risen an octave and she was grabbing onto her husband’s shoulders for balance.

“God!” Her husband whisper yelled at her, for the matter they were discussing about was private, “It was just lights flickering, Marilyn. I’m sure they wouldn’t worry about that. The only thing worrying is the way you reacted Kyungsoo definitely noticed.” James, turned back and started fiddling with his tie.

“I know,” Marilyn sighed, “I’m just feeling really jumpy today. I don’t why, do you think it’s a good idea to leave them alone for a whole day?” James turned back only to find his wife pacing the room, her hands brushing against each other.

“They’re teenagers, they’ll be fine and they will call us if an emergency arises.” He walked towards his wife and wraps his arms around her, his hand rubbing up and down her arm, “It will be fine, everything will be okay and we’ll come home to our boys safe.”

She jerks her head forward and he lets go, “Now help me put on this goddamned tie!”

 

**

“Bye mum!” Marilyn waves to her sons and shouts back to Baekhyun before entering the car.

Both boys watch their parents drive off and return to the house. “What should we do?” Kyungsoo glares at that question, “Ooooh! Let’s have a PARTY!” Baekhyun was grinning widely at his idea when he felt something connect with the back of his head. “What was that for?” He glares back at Kyungsoo and is in turn subjected to the sight of his brother’s blank look.

“Mother left some chores for us. Don’t give me that look! They’re out for the whole day, someone has to maintain the house while they’re gone.”

Baekhyun groans at the prospect of doing work, manual work. Wasn’t getting out of bed enough for one day?

“What’s the first on the list?” Baekhyun is leaning against the counter, his pout still visible, eyeing Kyungsoo suspiciously as the other checks the list.

“Gardening.” The reply came quickly and Baekhyun pouted as he followed out into the backyard behind Kyungsoo.

“Gardening? Isn’t that like one of your super-powers? You’re good at gardening.” Baekhyun comments as they come out of the shed holding/carrying everything they’d need for the first task.

“Really? Thanks.” Even though Baekhyun was behind him, he could totally hear the smile in Soo’s voice.

 

_Mission accomplished, now I just gotta get him to do it for the rest of the day!_

Baekhyun blissfully follows Kyungsoo to the area that was specified and is completely ignorant to a set of eyes watching them from a distance.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but sigh again, they’d arrived at the meetup designation a few minutes ago, and during the 10 minute, journey from the bus stop and including the few minutes they’ve been waiting, Sehun’s glare had not given up. If anything, it seemed to get harder, colder and more threatening.

“Hyung,” Sehun’s barely there voice brought him out of his reverie, “he hasn’t arrived yet. You’ve been stood up,” Chanyeol could only stare as his brother gave him a pointed look, “by an internet friend.” The younger boy made to stand, “I really think we should leave.” He was standing now and had come face to face with a random stranger. “Who’re you?” Sehun questioned, stepping away from the weird guy that came from nowhere.

 

“Me.” The guy pointed to himself, “I’m the internet friend.” Chanyeol jumps up in happiness, his smile giving off radiations of warmth.

 

“Really!” He grabs the others hand and can’t help but shake it, fast. “I’m Chanyeol!” The other gives him a weird look. “I’m Big-Eared-Giant! And you must be IWFASO!”

He turns to Sehun to introduce IWFASO but stops when he notices the disgust on his brother’s face.

“IWFASO?” Sehun’s face twitches as he said it, the unnatural _thing,_ not a name – a thing, roles off his tongue in a dastardly way.

“Yeah!” Chanyeol’s head rapidly moves up and down, “it stands for: I-Work-For-A-Secret-Organisation.” Sehun watches in fascination as his brother gestures for the other to sit down.

“Now that you know my name, can you tell me yours?” Chanyeol stares at the older male, “You said you’d tell me if we showed up and we have!”

 

They both watch as IWFASO cautiously looks around the area they’re in to see if there’s anyone listening in to their conversation. “You…want my name?” At this Chanyeol nods his head like an eager puppy. “My name.” He started and Sehun studied the man. His eyes started to wander and he constantly fiddled with his shirt. “My name it’s a very private, confidential matter-”

 

“Why?” Sehun couldn’t deal with this delaying and decided to take matters into his own hands. The guy glared at him and Sehun glared back – the man was getting on his nerves.

 

“I was just about to get to that.” The man hissed at him and Sehun couldn’t help but compare him to a snake. He cleared his throat, “What I’m about to tell you is private – if word gets out about this we will hunt you down.” He stared at them intently, as if making sure they were the right people to trust his 0h-so-goddamn-important secret with. “I uh…I work for a secret organisation called the…” the man slides a card across the table, and Sehun cocks his brow – what the fuck?

He picks the card up before Chanyeol and scans its contents his face changing to that of confusion.

 

“So,” he starts looking over the card, “you work for ESM –”

“It’s pronounced ES-M so like without the E.” Sehun glares at the intrusion but carries on like nothing’s happened.

“You work for ESM.” At this he looks at the man, “which stands for Extra-terrestrial Space Mutators.” He puts the card down. “Do you seriously expect us to believe you? And even if this is true it just proves that you are actually creepy because your company goes around mutating aliens!” His voice spits fire as he eyes the other critically.

 

The other man shakes his head. “I knew it would take more to make you believe.” He stands and makes for the door, “Come with me, I will show you that what I’m saying is true and I will tell you my name.” At the last part – he glances at Chanyeol, who can’t stay still.

His hyung gets up and starts to follow the man when Sehun pulls him back and whispers in his ear: “Hyung. Don’t go – we can’t trust him.”

Obviously, the other doesn’t listen to him and Sehun can only sigh in defeat as he follows Chanyeol out.

 

**

 

“Hyung.” Sehun grits out, his eyes trained on the man who just revealed he worked in a fucking secret organisation. “I still don’t think this is a good idea.” They – or Chanyeol follow the man as he turns onto a deserted street and Sehun can feel butterflies in his stomach – they’re fluttering harder and faster as they move further down the empty street.

 

“Stop worrying,” Chanyeol waved him off as he ran to catch up with the guy, Sehun followed his lead. “Dude,” Sehun glanced up to take in the sight of Chanyeol wrapping his arms around himself and shivering, “the weather said it wasn’t going to be cold but with this wind you’d think we’re still in December!”

“Really.” Sehun looked at him before looking around, “I don’t know what you’re talking about – it’s not windy at all let alone chilly.” Chanyeol made a weird face at him before turning back to ask the weird guy questions. “Where are, we going?” Sehun calls out and the other two stop. “If you want to tell us your name, you can tell us now. We are literally the only people on the street. Well except for that van that’s been following us for the past few minutes.” Sehun jerked his thumb towards the approaching vehicle, “I’m pretty sure it’s yours or part of your ‘organisation’,” he used his fingers to emphasise the word organisation.

 

The guy nodded before beckoning them closer and Chanyeol immediately moved towards him, apparently having no concern to whether the man would like his personal space being invaded or not. Sehun couldn’t help but look back – at the van and was startled at the proximity. It had travelled the long distance between them within a few seconds, the fuck. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued staring at it before Chanyeol tugged him over and his concentration wavered.

They huddled together and the man began to whisper, “So as I’ve told you my name is very confidential and after I’ve told you, you guys should not repeat it or tell anyone else what it is. Okay?” At Chanyeol’s nod he continued, “It’s stated in the rule book of ESM that our names hold power and in no way, shape or form should we let others outside know our name and our position inside ESM. Not even under the worst of circumstances.” He was about to continue when Sehun cut him off again in irritation and when a cold gust of wind blew by them.

“Just tell us your goddamn name – I feel like your stalling for time or something…” Sehun trailed off as he saw the man send both him and Chanyeol a wicked grin. He was going to ask what the fuck would have him smiling like that when he felt a painful tug in his hair.

They pulled him towards them and he felt something being pushed against his nose and mouth. He knew what was going on – he’d seen it in movies. All he had to do was not breather it in. However, that was easier said than done as another painful tug at his hair caused him to gasp and inhale the drug. He started to feel dizzy and drowsy. His body started responding against his attacker slower and somewhere in the distance he could hear Chanyeol’s voice calling out his name.

 

Chanyeol’s throat felt raw and his heart empty as he watched his lethargic brother be gagged with the rag still firmly pressed against his mouth and nose. His, Chanyeol’s hands were restrained by another man – this one bulkier than the other and his gaze travelled to his friend. He couldn’t fucking believe it – of course Sehun was right. These people were kidnappers. “How – how…could..YOU! HOW COULD YOU –”

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by something – probably a rag – being pushed against his mouth and nose and another lay of cloth that circled around his head being tied. He guessed that it was a gag, they used it to keep the rag in place, just like with Sehun. Someone grabbed his elbow and he instantly flinched. The man that had lured them here laughed and Chanyeol turned to glare at him as he was dragged towards the same van. His glare started losing force though as he became more tired and dizzy; the world around him moulding together.

 

* * *

 

“Whew.” Baekhyun mutters as he wiped the sweat from his brow. It was lunch and they had gotten through most of the list before then and were now sitting down enjoying some instant noodles – because Kyungsoo said he would rather be fed to a minotaur then actually cook lunch for Baekhyun.

It had been a tiring day and now the only chore left was to tidy the shed. Baekhyun had no idea why they didn’t do that before gardening but Kyungsoo, apparently, has this thing where everything must be completed in the exact order that it was written down in.

“Stop eating like a pig!” Kyungsoo glared at him from the opposite side of the table but Baekhyun just ignored him and stood up.

“I’m done!” He grinned at Kyungsoo before heading towards the garden, “I’ll see how bad the state of the shed then go pick out some cleaning supplies. I’ll meet you there.” He grinned wider before skipping away, to the shed.

 

The fresh air hit him like a ton of bricks and Baekhyun had to squint his eyes, when did it get so goddamn windy. Ignoring the unnatural wind for now, Baekhyun started his trek towards the tiny shack at the end of their garden. For unexplainable reason, his eyes would shift around him and assess his surroundings. He caught himself looking behind him a few times and had to berate himself. He was literally walking to the shed – what’s so creepy about that?

Finally, he reached the worn-out structure and flung the door open, it made a creaky squeak – like all old doors do – and collided loudly to the wall. The shed was messy and Baekhyun had no doubt that them, rummaging through it didn’t help.

He was about to close the door and go looking for the cleaning supplies when a shadow of movement caught his eye. He turned his head so fast in the direction that it was surprising he didn’t get whiplash. But when his eyes locked in on the corner he couldn’t see anything except tools, dirt and the occasional mouse. His body angled towards the door and his eyes strayed around the see-able area – he was about to write it off to paranoia when his eyes zoned in on the shadow of a man.

 

Do I go closer, Baekhyun trembled as he stepped closer to it before immediately turning back, no this is how characters die in horror movies. He opened the door when a stray thought hit him, what if Kyungsoo? What if Kyungsoo notices and goes to check it out? Would I want to put him in danger?

No, he scoffed silently, obviously, he didn’t want to put his brother in danger.

So, his brain supplied, check it out.

And check it out he did. He crept closer and the shadow flickered, he instinctually flinched back before resuming his pace forward.

Standing in front of the shadow his head turned sideways rapidly trying to see what was creating it. He looked back to the shadow and was surprised to see it no longer there. Shrugging, he made to move back when he felt two hand grab his shoulders.

 

“Don’t move.” It hissed, Baekhyun struggles in its grasp and the thing whisper hissed again, this time right beside his ear. “Don’t move.” He stiffened, the thing breathing onto his neck before jerkily imitating a nod and becoming still. “Good.”

That was the last thing he heard before the back of his head erupted with pain and his vision started swimming.

 

**

 

Kyungsoo frowned as he stepped out to the garden, just a few minutes ago, the wind had been raging and now, it was like it was never there. He hadn’t seen leave the shed or enter it while he was washing the dishes, which meant that it was his first destination.

Walking down the path, he noticed that the shed door was wide open and from what he could see it looked like a mess – no cleaning had started. So, he changed course and headed for the garage. When he reached the specified area Baekhyun wasn’t there but there was a piece of paper lying contently on the floor. He walked towards it and picked it up, noticing that it was one of the horrible drawings of a colourful tree that Baekhyun drew when he was younger.

He was so absorbed in the memories that he didn’t notice anything until he was pushed to the ground with strong arms holding him in place and the covering of cloth that restricted his eyesight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Guardians and EXO meet, Finally....   
> and a quick look into ESM and how they're dealing.

When Sehun wakes up he’s surprised to see a bunch of teenage boys – just like himself – surrounding him. “What?” His brain is still fogged with sleep and his eyes are slowly assessing them. His brother Chanyeol is there, his face full of worry and happiness at the same time. He doesn’t recognise most of them until his eyes fall onto one of the boys standing near the end, he had dark brown hair and beautiful chocolate eyes and Sehun _knows_ that he has seen him before. “It’s you!” His outburst attracted the attention of another boy – a short one that he remembers Chanyeol ogling.

“Not that this isn’t adorable or anything but WHAT THE FUCK!” The exclamation came from Sehun’s right and he tracks it to a blond-haired boy who had cool black studs on his ears.

Sehun blinks owlishly before he, finally, stops staring at the guy’s earing’s and focuses back on the rest.

“Where am I?” His voice sounds hoarse and croaky even to him and he winces when the sounds come out broken.

“I’m not sure what you remember,” A boy says – he has brown hair, almost red – “but I’m pretty sure you remember ESM and uh…the tubes and experiments.” He says this slowly as if he’s afraid of triggering him into a panic attack or maybe he’s worried – thinking that he has some mild form of PTSD. All Sehun can do is nod slowly as the memories start penetrating his mind and he can’t help but wonder how he’s stayed sane throughout the…torture.

 

Suddenly, a hand assaults his shoulder and he turns glaring at the familiar smile his brother is sporting. “You were right Sehun.” The red-pink and is that…orange.

Sehun’s eyes narrow as he tries to make out the colours in his brother’s hair before he is interrupted (once again, might he add) by Chanyeol. “I shouldn’t have met up with him and, and I can’t believe that he betrayed us like that.” The red head (yeah let’s just say that he has red hair, because Sehun – for the life of him - can’t figure out what colour it is.)

 

 Sehun nods again, “Can uh…can I get your names – except yours Chanyeol – it would make life easier.” Chanyeol looks sheepish and the others nod their heads.

The guy with the black stud earing’s breaks the silence that had been settling on them ever since Sehun voiced his request.

“My name is Yifan but you can call me Kris – everyone does.” He gestures to the man next to him, “This is Yixing and the one standing next to him is Tao.” Sehun observes the people that Kris gestures to and finds that Yixing has really deep dimples and that Tao has hair that’s so blond it’s almost white. “Yixing is my brother and Tao is a friend. His brother is Jongdae.” This time he points at brown haired male standing next to Tao – he also notices that he has prominent cheekbones.

 

“Okay, Kris, Yixing, Tao and Jongdae – I got it. What about the rest?”

 

They look at the others. “My name is Kyungsoo,” says the one that Sehun knows Chanyeol was ogling. “and this is my brother Baekhyun,” the boy next to him looks pale and he seems to have a huge plaster on his arm – which he periodically rubs – but he still manages a wave.

The original boy – the one who he’d pointed at waves at him and smiles. Sehun can’t help but observe that it makes him cuter.

“I’m Luhan and this is Minnie,” He points at the boy next to him, who has really light brown hair. “We met before, at the café I think.” Luhan looks lost in thought before Baekhyun interrupts him.

 

“What café was it? I feel like I’ve seen you two before.” He looks at them his eyes squinting as he tries to figure it out.

 

“Oh, it was a small café, nestled into the corner of Junior Street. I forgot its name though.” Luhan looks at ‘Minnie’ for help but the other shrugs and everything is quiet before a tanned boy with dark hair speaks up and gives ‘Minnie’ a look.

“So Minnie…” He looks at Minnie questioningly and surprisingly Jongdae is the one who answers him.

“His name is Minseok,” He sighs, “I know this because we ran into each other at the park, was it?” He looks at Minseok to confirm this but the other shrugs, again.

“Oh, well my name is Jongin but I also go by the name Kai.”

 

“Why?” Tao questions and Jongin shrugs.

“I’m par-”

“Wait you’re Kai?” I hear another voice shout out with me and I turned to look at Yixing.

Jongin just nods, and my heart speeds up and I think that maybe Yixing’s has as well.

“No way,” Yixing mutters quietly but we can all hear him, “I’m Lay.” He says louder and my heart skips a beat, and I can see Jongin is just as perplexed.

“That must mean, that you’re Oh Sehun – the young dancer that’s meant to be competing against us.”

“Dude.” Jongin goes, “We’re all meant to be competing against each other.” I nod solemnly and the atmosphere is quiet before Jongin pipes up again:

“Oops, I forgot to introduce my brother this is Junmyeon but he goes by Suho in his choir group.”

At this more gasps are introduced to the world and more questions are flung about the room.

* * *

 

 Just as Junmyeon begins another story the door opens and a dozen or so men walk into the room – surprised to see them awake. They stare at them in open curiosity before one of them – a pink haired man – opens his mouth. “Good morning,” he starts and everyone is even more confused at his way to cheerful voice. “My name is Jinki and I would personally like to welcome you to our house.”

 “You’re not a paedophile, are you?” The man looks at Sehun, his face a mixture of shock and amusement.

 “No.” A raven with a wavy fringe giggles as he is pulled flush against the other and stares at Jinki’s blue/grey eyes.

They stay like that for a few seconds before the shorter male breaks eye contact, his faith dusted in light pink.

 

“I think some introductions are in order, from us to you.” He hastily adds on the last part when he spots one of them opening his mouth. “My name is Sungjong and I would also like to welcome you here.” He gestures at the people behind him, “This is Jonghyun, Kibum, Minho, Taemin, Myungsoo, Sungyeol,” They were the people who were directly behind.

He then points at the ones at door introducing them.

“Sunggyu, Woohyun, Aaron and Ren.” They all waved and Ren seemed to have a Serene smile on his face as he stared at Luhan and Kyungsoo.

 

Jinki claps his hands together to get the attention of the occupants, “Now that you’re awake you might be wondering why you’re here. You’re here because…you’re family.” After he says this a series of confused noises makes its way around the younger occupants. Jinki cringes at them.

“I’m sorry for making it very blunt but I see no other way to put it. I’m pretty sure you all know you’re adopted.”

At this they all nod and wonder where he’s going with this.

“Have you ever wondered who your birth family are? Well we are your birth family. Your parents are in this very room and so are your siblings.”

This prompted them all to look around in suspicion wondering who they were.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Tao suddenly starts, extinguishing any noise that had started, “Kris he, Jongdae, Yixing ge and Chen are family.” He turns to look at Yixing, “Where is he?” Yixing shrugs as if he’s not concerned about this ‘Chen.’

“Anyways, just because we’re not related by blood doesn’t mean we aren’t family.”

 

Everything is quiet for a while.

“We know,” Sungjong starts his voice soft, “And we aren’t going to try to change that, here we are all a big family. Just because your birth family is in this room and just because the person who you call brother is not your birth brother doesn’t mean that you have to stop calling them or considering them your brother.”

After Sumgong’s little speech Tao nods his head and his expression starts clearing up.

 

“I’ve got one last question,” he looks at Sungjong, “Who’re they and who are our birth parents and brothers?”

 

“They are B.A.P – Andromedian Border Patrol. This is Yongguk and Himchan. Zelo and Jongup and Daehyun and Youngjae.” They all gave a salute when they were introduced.

 

“If you’re name is Andromedian Border Patrol,” Baekhyun starts his eyes never leaving Daehyun’s form and vice versa, “why are you called BAP?”

Daehyun chuckles at the question and shrug his shoulders:

“I don’t know. We’re not the ones who picked the name.” And he leaves it at that.

 

Jinki turns to Tao, “That should’ve answered your first question. Now for your second. Me and Sungjong are the parents to Baekhyun and Yifan.”

“Yifan, who’s that?” Baekhyun asks.

“I believe he introduced himself as Kris.”

Baekhyun makes a noise of recognition and smiles at the other male before nestling back into his shorter brother’s arms.

“Taemin and Minho have Jongin and Minseok. Kibum and Jonghyun have Junmyeon and Chanyeol. Myungsoo and Sungyeol have Jongdae and Yixing,” Everyone notices the relief on Yixing’s face on being with someone he can easily communicate with. “Woohyun and Sunggyu have Tao and Sehun and finally Aaron and Ren have Luhan and Kyungsoo.”

 

After that revelation, everyone was looking at their parents and siblings in awe thinking, ‘ _I’m related to that person, OH MY GOD...’_

 Except Jongin whose thoughts were going something like this: _‘Thank fucking God I’m not related to Tao – ewwww, how gross would that be. Ugggh. Tao, you better watch out I’m coming for you my fried chicken.'_

* * *

“Now that the news has been delivered, there are things that we must do and have done for your arrival and stay. So now we must depart!” At this Jinki raises his hand and Taemin smirks at the look he gets from the leader but decides that he would listen to him. “I’ve always wanted to say that.” Jinki mutters out loud and everyone gives him a weird look (that he doesn’t notice) as him and the Guardians teleport out of sight.

 

Now only the members of BAP and the twelve young ones remain. The members of BAP are all busy conversing with themselves except for Daehyun who subtly glances at Baekhyun – who seems to have dragged Kris and Kyungsoo into a conversation together, claiming they were family now and therefore had to get along.

 

“Thank you.” A voice calls out towards the members of BAP and all conversation stops turning to look at Junmyeon, “I never got to thank you for saving us and now that I have the opportunity to, I would like to say again: Thank you.”

Kris also bows along with Junmyeon and soon everyone else is bowing and giving them thanks.

 

“You’re welcome,” Yongguk starts, “we would also like to thank you as it’s because of you that we have earned the trust of the Guardians and been allowed a place to stay.” He gestures to Zelo, “follow Zelo he will take you to your rooms. You will be rooming with your brothers so Kyungsoo and Baekhyun etc, as we didn’t want to room you with people you might feel uncomfortable with being.” At this he nods at Junmyeon and turns to Himchan.

 

 “However, your rooms are close and you will be placed in the guest wing until your bedrooms are done and you won’t be rooming with anyone after that so enjoy it. I guess.” Himchan nods at them before walking out.

 

After that the infirmary is a bustle of movement and Daehyun finds himself once again supporting Baekhyun to his room – this time with the help of Kris.

 

“Can you believe this?” The boy asked to no-one.

“No,” Kris answers and Baekhyun turns so fast that Daehyun didn’t have time to register that he was moving, “It still seems surreal to me.” Kris chuckles and Baekhyun snaps out of his self-induced shock.

“What? The fact that you’re related to moi surprises you?” He teased, leaning into Daehyun so he could get a better glimpse of Kris, which made Daehyun wince.

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re just heavy.” His tone was so nonchalant that it took Baekhyun awhile to register what he said.

“Did…did you just call me fat?!”

You can hear the promise of death in the screech and even Jongin, who’d been attempting to woo/flirt with Tao, paused at the unholy sound.

“What the fuck.” Daehyun mutters as his ears continue to ring from the screech and his statement (not question) doesn’t change when he’s assaulted with Baekhyun’s pout.

 

Sniggering can be heard from Do Kyungsoo as he amuses himself in the plight of the poor alien.

* * *

“What the fuck?” The CEO of ESM mutters as he eyes the strange mix of DNA, that was currently being used to create another living being.

“How the fuck did we manage to, accidentally, create an inter-racial alien? HOW!?”

His cries are met with silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a few of you might have noticed a tiny change. It's in BAP's name. Originally it was gonna mean Border Andromedian Patrol but because it makes no sense I switched up the order and now it's Andromedian Border Patrol. It's really tiny and most may not have noticed but I wanted to point it out. They will still be referred to as BAP, though.   
> and also BTS should be in the next chapter so I can't wait for that.   
> bye


End file.
